A Surprise for Sion
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Domanique and Kou were planning to give Sion a great present, when things start to go downhill.....
1. Where's Dominique?

**A/N: Return of Da Bouncuh!**

-

The Bouncer: A Surprise for Sion.

-

"Where's Dominique? "

A sigh was flung into the air as the young bouncer, Sion Barzhad sat leaning back in a chair with his arms wrapped behind his head. He was so bored. He couldn't believe what time it was.

Where was Dominique? She always does this to worry him, never showing up on time.

But that was one of the cute things about the little girl.

An image of her popped into his mind as her retaliation of him thinking of her as a little girl.

"Who's a little girl, Sion! You wouldn't want me to put that remark back on you when you lost that fight after coming here for the first time!"

Sion sighed and shook his head. He was really glad and thankful to still have Dominique around after what happened back at the Mikado. It must've been quite a trial on her.

Absent-mindedly, he lifted his wrist in front his face, examining his watch.

It read 2:38 pm.

Dominique was REALLY late this time. She was supposed to be here at noon! Then the thought hit him. She had gone out with Kou this morning. Kou dubbed it as a joyride, but to who knows where.

Whatever it is, it's gotten Sion feeling like quite the uneasy bouncer.

In a few more minutes, it would be his shift and he'd be stuck at the place for 3 hours.

What could he do? Sure, he trusted Kou and all and he definitely trusted Dominique, so...what could be up?

Denying the truth, Sion scoffed and proclaimed that he didn't care, but he knew all too well that he was not very happy about this.

Restless and curious, Sion refused to wait until Volt came up from his shift. Instead, he took matters into his own hands.

Snatching up a jacket from the coat rack near the window, opened it, and climbed out of it with the meeting up with Dominique in his mind.

As soon as he left, Volt came up the stairway to their "office"

"Sion, it's you're..."

But Sion wasn't there anymore!

With a scoff, Volt turned, and went over to the window. Gazing out into the silent snow that fell, he soon shook his head, then pulled himself away from it.

"Kou...what have you done, this time..?"

-

Short? Yep. More to come.

-Mel


	2. BUSTED!

The Bouncer- A Surprise for Sion

-

"BUSTED!"

Blazing down the street in the new GT Convertible that he had just bought for Sion, Kou firmly gripped the plaid leather steering wheel, and made a sharp left turn on a red light.

"Whooooo! This is great, ain't it, kid!", Kou yelled against the wind to Dominique.

With a glare, she adjusted her hairdo, then wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not a kid! Don't call me that! You and Sion BOTH do that to me!"

As if the high pitched tones of her voice seemed to affect his driving, Kou recoiled, as they made another rather sharp turn onto a side street.

He glanced over at her in the passenger seat to find her sitting straight up with her arms fiercely crossed, her lips in a pout.

A smirk slithered across his lips. She was really a cute kid...even if she was a secret weapon. With a light chuckle, he returned his vision to the snowy road in front of them. "Awww, don't whine, Dommie."

Dominique turned pink at this new nickname he thought up for her on the fly. She looked at him with a playfully offended expression. "And don't call me THAT either!"

Kou laughed and shrugged. "Sorry, Princess."

Dominique growled at this. She knew that Kou liked to play with her alot, but this was getting too ridiculous!

She waited until they came to an empty sidestreet, while Kou was completely focused on maneuvering the expensive vehicle through the snow and slush.

Then just as Kou was in the midst of turning, Dominique sprang out of her seat and lunged for him.

Well, while this was going on, Kou lost track of the wheel. As Dominique and he squabbled, the car was spinning and skidding this way and that without any one paying attention to the road!

Under her massive weight and clawing frenzy, Kou tried to grab a firm hold of her arms and lift her off of him.

For a robot, she was no light thing!

"Dom---in--que! Come---on--Princess! Hold your horses a bit---will ya?"

"Only if you agree to stop calling me those cutesy pet names!"

Still keeping his usual playful exposure, Kou had long forgotten about the car, and focused all his attention to the raging blonde who demanded order.

It wasn't easy to ignore a young woman who was practically sitting in your lap.

As this went on, and the two soon then wrestled for take over of the wheel, the car plummeted down a hill in the woods behind an old town. At the velocity they were accelerating at, the car barley scratched the trees, yet picked up in it's speed.

Kou had to admit, if Dominique wasn't in the car, they would have tipped over by now, but because she was made of a heavier alloy than the normal human body, she kept most of the car's weight on the ground.

After a few more heart wrenching seconds of falling, the sports car finally came to a stop at the foot of a police station!

Kou and Dominique had been so scared, that they were practically under the seats, sheltering themselves from any flying debris, flailing tree branches and such.

Fortunately, they were safe.

Unfortunately, there were two cops outside on a coffee and doughnut break, and they immediately dropped their lunch and approached the vehicle cautiously.

"ATTENTION! You are under arrest!"

"Set out of the vehicle slowly!"

Kou's head perked up as soon as he heard their southern accents. They had been spotted by cops? Oh...

"&$!", he cursed, punching the drivers seat in his fury.

Dominique slowly lifted her head, and turned to face him; a twinge of fear quivering in her voice. "Kou..."

Kou caught onto her uneasiness, and looked to her. She looked so innocent , staring at him with those huge green eyes. She probably never even had seen a cop up close. Her pureness was getting too sweet for him. Even that little mole on the side of her face was starting to grind his bones to saccharine mush.

"Come on, stop it, please!"

Dominique pouted. "But Kou..", she whined, inching closer to him, her eyes glossing with the most beautiful coat of sugary sweet innocence, Kou had never thought possible for a human

...Wait a minute...

"...I can't help it if I'm cute...", she teased, batting her eyelashes at him.

Even if she was a few years younger than him, he was still a man, and she was really starting to get to him.

Breaking out in cold sweat, Kou made a face at her to camouflage his hindrance, and whispered for her to cut it out.

Then he heard the footsteps of the offices nearing closer, yet hesitantly.

Glancing over at Dominique, who now had her attention on the gray sky above them, the words he was about to speak were lost in his throat as he just stared at her.

The light snow that did fall, seemed to shower faintly all about her form.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she cheerfully turned to face him, her blonde curls flying across her cheeks, and bouncing about the smooth frame of her face.

Kou gulped as he witnessed Dominique in her finest beauty as the white tint from the snow sparkled around her face, and illuminated her bright smile a thousand-fold.

Oh man...If Sion saw him now...he would NOT be a happy---

"Ow!" Kou yelped, as he felt a sudden cramp in his abdomen. He knew EXACTLY what it was, and cursed it for happening now.

It seems Dominique knew what it was too. Her face seemed to glow as she laughed at him.

Kou, greatly disturbed at the moment, said nothing, but fiercely rubbed at his stomach to make the traveling sensation fade away.

Dominique, inching closer to him, was about to make a snide comment, when a sudden shadow spilled over their forms.

Looking up and witnessing what it was, Dominique gasped, and put a light hand to her lips.

Kou said nothing, but grumbled as he knew the cops had seen them.

"Ahh A pair of kiddies, eh?", one officer mused, eyeing Dominique.

"Not quite.", the other replied, tapping his nightstick on the driver's seat of the convertible, indicating Kou. "This one's an adult."

"Heh, looks like someone's robbing the cradle heheh."

That did it!

With a jolt, Kou leapt out of the car, and stood in front of the officers.

"I assure you, I am AwARE that this fine young woman here is indeed a minor, and my body...and myself should NOT be accused for having 'Roman hands and Russian fingers'. "

The first officer raised an amused eyebrow. " 'Roman hands, Russian fingers' ? Haha! Well that's one I HAVEN'T heard!"

The other joined in with a hearty laugh.

Kou blinked at these buffoons. Unknown to the officers, and Kou himself, Dominique had leapt out of the car, and now stood beside him.

Lightly tapping on his arm, she asked him, in a light whisper, "Are we off the hook?"

Just as Kou was about to answer, the second officer cuffed his wrist, and Dominique's.

In a low and devious tone, he answered, "I don't think so, chil'ren."

Alarmed, Kou stammered angrily. "Wh-what? What..what about the car!"

The moment he said that, the other police officer had already jumped in it, and cuffed the steering wheel...for no apparent reason, other than to tease them.

"We'll have to get it confiscated, and if we can't do that for any and I do mean A-N-Y reason, then..."

"Then...?", Kou eagerly asked, feeding on every word.

"Then...it gets compacted."

Utterly shocked beyond what words could tell, Kou fainted, and had to be caught by Dominique.

Sion was definitely **NOT** going to like this!

-

The joke about 'Roman Hands and Russian Fingers' is just a play on the words "roaming hands and rushing fingers"

Also the "AwARE" isn't a typo. It's the way its being said. The last parts aer really being emphasized lol.

-Mel


	3. huh?

The Bouncer: A Surprise for Sion

-

" ?"

Like a cheetah sprinting through the fields of an open plain, Sion ran frantically through the snowy roads of Dog Street with tracking down Kou and Dominique on his mind. He knew they just went out for a ride, but they were gone entirely too long. Just thinking about it got Sion to grit his teeth while he swerved between people and street signs. "Kou…", he growled, blinking bits of snow out of his eyes, " If you're doing what I think you're doing, I'll never forgive you…"

A brief image of Kou in a Victoria's Secret store, holding up various frilly and red lacey outfits for Dominique to try on flashed through his mind. Sion could hear him very clearly saying, "Come on! Do it for Sion! I'll just watch!" and "Let's hit Spencer's next!"

Just thinking about it increased Sion's anger, as well as his speed. Once he got his hands on Kou, he'd—

SPLAT! 

Alarmed and caught off guard, Sion cried out as a flying snowball smacked him squarely in the face—the impact knocking him to the slushy ground. With a growl, Sion forced himself up and wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. Looking around for the person who threw the projectile, Sion's eyes caught hold of a small shadow displayed against a wall. Then he heard child-like laughter. Rising from the ground, Sion curiously stepped closer to it. Seconds later, a young girl no older than seven emerged from behind the wall. She was clothed in a heavy jacket that was three sizes too big and had multicolored patches to cover up holes that used to be there. On her head, she wore a long droopy hood and in her arms, she clutched a very adorable teddy bear. In comparison to her raggedy looking outfit, the toy looked flawless and tidy, as if it were brand new.

Who was this child? Was she homeless? Her toy looked too new, if she was.

Forgetting about his rage of Kou and Dominique, Sion curiously made his was over to the little girl. Just as he got within speaking distance, she girl giggled and ran off right past him.

"Hey, wait!" he called, but the girl was a good ways ahead of him. Without knowing, he began following her. The snowfall had already began in increasing its flurry, but this was now totally oblivious to Sion. Before long, Sion slowed his pace as the girl came to a stop. Panting and looking around, Sion saw that they were right in front of a brightly lit police station. Just looking at the place sent chills up his spine, but he felt compelled to go inside. Returning his attention the little girl, to his surprise, he watched as she hesitantly inched away from the police station. Before he could call out to her, she was gone---running down the street in haste, her hood bobbing.

Perplexed, Sion tilted his head to the side. "…." Then he shrugged. Turning to go into the station, he stepped on something rather soft. Examining it, he found it to be the girl's teddy bear. She was already long gone, so he couldn't give it back to her. "I'll just hold onto it...", he uttered. Allowing a few lingering thoughts to pass, Sion discreetly made his way up the steps of the station….

-Mel


	4. This is SUCH an Ungood Situation!

**_A/N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH BLUE MAGE QUARTET FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY! ;; So far you're the only one who left comments, thank you_**

-

The Bouncer: A Surprise for Sion

-

"This SUCH an Ungood Situation!"

Inside the walls of the police station, Dominique and Kou sat in a rather strange waiting room, staring warily at one another. Kou had his arm dressed sloppily over one chair with his legs spread in a boorish manner, while Dominique sat in a slouch with her elbows to her knees and her head in her hands.

Neither of them bothered to say a word to one another, as the distant tempo of "elevator music" drifted between them.

'I can't believe we got caught' Dominique thought to herself, as she led her gaze to the carpeted floor.

Sion…

If only he'd known…

Shaking her head, Dominique began to regret her actions with going out with Kou that day. If Sion found out what had happened, well, he wouldn't be too happy. Granted she and Kou were out to get Sion on Congratulations present for his 3rd year as a bouncer on Dog Street.

But now…

Absently, her mind thought back to when she told Sion the day before that she would be going out with Kou. She remembered the hurt expression on his face at first, but then it changed to a trusting one and he said it was allright. Dominique knew that Sion and Kou were good friends, and of course, she and Sion were really good friends, if not becoming more, so Sion should be okay with it, right?

Even so, if Sion found out that she and Kou were at a police station from something they both were engaged in…oohh…if Kou were a wild animal, Sion would slay him and roast him.

Drifting out of her daydream, Dominique looked to Kou, who's expression had changed from bored to disgusted.

The two had been out for a joyride, testing Sion's new car that Kou had gotten for him, until Dominique caused a ruckus and got him to lose his attention on the road. Ironic enough they ended up at the foot of a police station…of which they were now. Neither one had any idea what would happen to them….but if Sion ever found out…he would NOT be a happy bouncer…

"Aggh!" Kou groaned, as he clawed through his hair. "This is SUCH an ungood situation."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Dominique said with a twinge of cuteness lifting in her voice, "This will all be over with soon. Right?"

Kou eyed this girl as she playfully tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. It was all because of her and her cuteness that got them into this mess! If she hadn't argued with him and jumped in his lap while he was driving—

"I wouldn't have enjoyed it!" he blurted out, entirely in the wrong.

Blinking innocently, Dominique gave him a perplexed look as she wrinkled her nose; that little mole on the side of her face rising with the slightest twitch. "Kou, what are you talking about? You 'wouldn't have enjoyed it'?"

Breaking out into cold sweat at his folly, Kou cleared his throat and smiled alluringly at Dominique to camouflage his inner masculine embarrassment. "That is, I mean, with all this...chaos and ironic mishaps happening, I…uh…wouldn't have enjoyed spending this much time with you if I…uh..hadn't…done…so…Yeah."

Perplexed, and a little amused, Dominique saw straight through his behavior and laughed at him. Crossing her arms, and her legs, she leaned back in her chair and tossed her curls back with a quick movement of her head.

Kou said nothing as his divided attention went to the smooth outlines of her legs in front of him.

Dominique sighed. "You can stop now, Kou."

"Hm?" he replied, not entirely hearing her words. He just heard her voice and responded to it at first, but then he seamlessly trailed his eyes up to be met with hers and smirked to her. "Whatever you say, Dommie."

With a quick jolt, Dominique sat up and glared at him. Still keeping her arms crossed, she leaned forward she gave him a look that told him, that whatever he was going with these cute nicknames, he'd better put a stop to it ASAP.

Catching on, Kou playfully sat up straight and saluted her with a suave grin. "I'll be good." Looking down, he whispered, "That goes for you too." Then he returned his eyes to her, with a very flirtatious smirk dressed across his lips.

An expression of pure disbelief drew across her features. Poking her bottom lip out, she strongly didn't believe that Kou could actually BEHAVE. She doubted he even knew what the word actually meant!

"Hmph!" she grunted, turning her head haughtily to the side, her curls following and wildly bouncing around her face.

She looked so cuuute, Kou couldn't help but smile…and stare.

Realizing he was getting a little too happy watching her, Kou cleared his throat and hunched over to punch himself repeatedly in the abdomen.

Out the corners of her eyes, Dominique watched him and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey that's not funny, Dommie! A man's gotta be able to have his controlling limits!"

"You can say that again! And for the last time don't call me Dommie!" she shouted, reaching over to grab his shoulders and started to shake him.

"AHEM, children." The deep voice of an officer boomed, causing both Kou and Dominique to stop what they were doing and look at him. Then Dominique quickly returned to her seat, her eyes not leaving the officer. Smiling sweetly at him in hopes that he'd go away, she waved to him. "Hello there, Mr. Officer!"

"Oh uh…hello there…!" the officer replied bashfully.

"Hey!" Kou whispered to the officer out the corner of his mouth. "Go find your own!"

Dominique pretended as if she didn't overhear him and continued to smile. "So, what brings you here, Mr. Officer?"

"Oh, well, I'm here to interrogate you, my dear." He replied with a fraternal smile and a wink.

Blinking innocently in surprise, the moment Dominique opened her mouth to say something, Kou jumped in front of her and waved his arms. "Hey, buddy, back off! She doesn't want any!"

Laughing the officer backed off and shook his head. "Young lady, you are lucky to have a supportive significant other like this young man right here."

Both Dominique and Kou's faces went rosy red then flushed pale white.

"Ya hear that Dommie?" Kou asked, hiding his nervousness under a bright smile. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "We're an item! And you thought you- could- resist- me!" he added matter-of-factly, getting Dominique to cringe in his arms.

"You're joking!" she retaliated, pushing him away. "AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Kou laughed and winked at her. "Ooh feisty! And hey, I can't help if calling you Dommie sounds cute!"

Irritated, Dominique stomped her foot on the floor and stuck an accusing finger in his face. "Call me that again and I'll tell Sion!"

"Huh, you'd do what…!" Kou winced and mockingly got on his knees and folded his hands together as if to plead her not to. "Oh please, Dommie pleeeaase don't tell Sion!" Then he hung his head. 'He's already gonna get on me for getting sent to a police station with you…'

Watching the two toil about each other and then someone else, the officer chuckled and stepped closer. "Ohh so this Sion person, is that this young lady's father?"

Silence coated the room and the two stared at the officer, giving him odd and mortified looks.

Embarrassed, the officer scratched his head and turned on his heels. "J-Just follow me to the interrogating room…"

As the officer led the way, Kou elbowed Dominique in the shoulder. "Way to go Dommie! You probably scarred the guy for life!" Kou whispered to her behind the officer's back.

"Oh, just put a lid on it, will you, Kou!"

"Ohh or else whaaat?" Kou playfully provoked, enjoying her feistiness and slipping his arm around her again.

"This!" she whispered and kicked him squarely in his pants.

As he sunk to his knees, Dominique playfully stuck her tongue out at him and told the officer to wait a while.

"Kou has a stomach cramp!" she lied, winking at Kou.

Kou shook his head, wheezing. She didn't even mean to kick him that hard, but he doubted she knew how much strength she actually had!

"I'll….I'll be okay…in a minute!"

-

Mel


	5. Having Fun Yet?

The Bouncer: A Surprise for Sion

-

"Having Fun Yet?"

Opening the doors to the station ever so slightly, Sion looked up and briskly hid the teddy bear in the waist of his pants, under his jacket.

There were two people at the front desk already. A man and a woman. Perhaps they were a couple?

Well whatever they were to the other, he didn't want any of them to catch him holding a teddy bear!

Real men aren't seen in public holding teddy bears!

Well that's what he thought anyway!

While waiting for them to finish up, he began to walk past them, when he couldn't help but overhear some of their conversations.

"Ah'm telling you, officer, our little girl has gone missin'! " the woman explained with a southern accent.

"That's right!" the man chimed in. "We demand a search for her right away!"

"Yes! Our little girl was turned up missin' the exact same time a prized family heirloom of hours was stolen! A very large and rare diamondruby!"

The officer scratched his head. "I've never heard of a diamond ruby…"

"Now you know why it's so rare!" the woman pressed. "We will pay you top dollar to ensure that she and the heirloom are securely found! If there is so much a scratch on either of them, it'll be takin' out on your hide! Do ah make mahself clear?"

The officer gulped. "Crystal, ma'am."

"Good. Allright, dearie, let's go! The bad lighting in this place is getting' mah stomach ta turn!"

"Yes dear!" the husband agreed and escorted her out the station.

Sion watched with an eyebrow raised.

'Well that was weird.' Then he pondered about the little girl they mentioned. Could that girl be the same one that smacked him in the head with that snowball?

Since she was the only little girl running around in that area, he would say so, but her clothes had looked so poor and these people obviously looked rich. Especially talking about some rare jewel he had never heard of before, let alone knew existed. Was it even real?

Oh well, whatever the case, he took in a deep breath and prepared to step up to the desk to settle what he came there for.

"Excuse me, officer." Sion spoke up, "There's something I'd like to know about, but first, have you or any of the other officers seen a young blonde girl around this area?"

The officer glanced up at Sion as if he were a member of a collection agency and directed his attention to the scattered paperwork across his desk. "Sorry son can't help ya!"

"Oh…" Sion sulked, forgetting about the teddy bear for a good few seconds. "…Thanks anyway…" he murmured, not meaning any of it and was about to turn to leave when he heard…

"Hey, would you watch where you're going, Kou!"

"Sorry, Dommie! I can't help it if I'm staggering! My manhood is so grateful to you for KICKING me!" he shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmph! What manhood? You know you haven't hit puberty yet!"

"Huh…?" Sion wondered, his mouth in a gape. Then he shook his head, choosing to deal with handling whatever they could be arguing about later and eagerly called to them. "DOMINIQUE! KOU! HEY!"

Stopping at the sound of his voice, before kicking Kou again, Dominique turned to Sion and her face lit up with the most beautiful purity any man had ever seen.

Glancing up at her in her solace, and relaxing out of his playful cringing from her about to attack him again, Kou became caught in another trance as he watched her bouncy curls energetically frame around her face as she waved.

"She sure is a gorgeous one." The officer whispered to Kou.

"She sure is." Kou replied.

"SIIIOON!" Dominique called, her voice nearly rattling the building.

Stumbling to keep their balance both the officer and Kou winced.

"And she's got quite a voice on her too!" he said, hinting a double meaning to Kou.

"Yeah…" he responded with a dreamy grin.

"You're one lucky man."

"Hmph. Nah, you've got the wrong guy. Her man is over there." Kou said, his smile fading as he gestured to Sion.

Kou watched as Sion happily waved back to Dominique, completely ignoring him, and proceeded to jump over the front desk, when the officer there stopped him.

"Now hold on one minute! We can't just let you all do whatever you please!" With a crooked grin he stepped over to Dominique and walked around her in a circle, secretly sniffing her scent.

"Whoo you're a sweet one. And you…" he paused, his eyes falling on an annoyed Kou "Hmm you look kinda shady. What did you do, kidnap this girl!"

Kou winced and shook his head. "MEEE? What! No way! She WANTED to come with me! She—"

"That's it!" he shouted and the next thing Kou realized, he was thrown in a grungy cell behind locked bars!

"What the—HEY! Let me outta here! …It smells in here!"

"Can it, son! We've got a lost little girl on the loose. We can't risk any strange or shady looking characters around in this area!"

"But wait!" Sion spoke up "He may look kind of funny, but that guy's no kidnapper!"

"That's right!" Dominique chimed in. "He's easily distracted anyway. He'd make a terrible thief."

Hearing that Kou smiled but Sion frowned.

"Aww thanks Dommie. You really do care!"

She scoffed, and crossed her arms. "We could always leave you HERE, you know!"

That got Kou to straighten up! "Okay okay, I'll be good!"

"You had better be! Right, Sion?" Dominique innocently asked, lacing her arms loosely around his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Saying nothing at first, Sion glanced at Kou, then to Dominique. One look in those huge green eyes got him to forget he was even upset with Kou—for the moment.

Shrugging he sighed. "Right..."

Dominique cheerfully nodded. "Good! Huh? Hey what's this?" she questioned, noticing something poking out of Sion's pants under his jacket.

Placing a curious finger to her chin, Dominique slowly circled him and reached out to grab at his jacket and waist to find whatever it was that he could be hiding.

"I know it's here somewhere!" she chirped, feeling and patting around his chest and mid-section.

"Hey! HEY! Dominique! Cut that out!" Sion retaliated, watching her every move, but didn't do a thing to stop it.

Watching from the bars, Kou simply shook his head and whistled with a grin. "Sion, you lucky dog…"

Amusing moments later, Dominique found the form of the teddy bear under Sion's jacket. "Aha! This must be it!"

"Dominique no!"

With a good pull, she yanked the bear from out of his pants, causing him to shudder a little, and held it up to the light. "Mm How cute…" she smiled then tilted her head towards Sion, some of her curls falling loosely in her face. "I never knew you carried teddy bears around, Sion!"

"I-I don't!" he shot back and stepped upto her to snatch the bear from her but she pulled it away from his reach.

"Haha! You know, most men that have them tend to keep them at home…!" she taunted and continued to play keep away with the teddy bear.

"Come on, Dominique, it's not mine, give it back!"

"Whaat? It's not yours but you want it? Looks like someone's gotten really attached to their new teddy-weddy!"

"Knock it off!" he yelled, lunching for the bear, but she twirled around and hugged in to her chest so he couldn't get it.

And the second she did, she winced and looked at the bear. "Oow! Something poked me!" she said.

Behind the bars, Kou scoffed. "Damn lucky bear…"

Flipping the bear over, she took note of the partially loose seam used to sew it up and pulled the fabric apart.

And the moment she did, everyone in the room was frozen in shock as the shiny radiance of assorted jewels brightened the room with its luster.

"Wow…" Dominique breathed. "Is…is that a diamondruby…?"

The officer from the front desk got closer to them and raised an eyebrow. "Diamondruby!" Turning to Sion, he grabbed his wrist and slapped a pair of cuffs on him. "You're under arrest for attempt at robbery!"

"Wh-what? But I didn't steal any—"

"Save it, kid!" The officer snapped and threw Sion in the same cell as Kou.

Sion landed on the floor with a thud and immediately sprang back up to rattle the bars. "Hey! Where do you think you're going! Let me out of here! I didn't steal anything!"

"Tch, you think he's going to listen?" Kou asked casually, with his foot propped against a wall of the cell and his arms crossed

"Not now Kou…!"

"Seriously, Sion, think about your situation here! There's no time to play hero and bust out of here…"

"You know…" Sion began lowly, not turning to face Kou just yet, "…none of this would be happening right now if you hadn't taken Dominique out on that joyride."

Kou chuckled and shrugged. "You hold that against me? Dominique insisted, FYI. We were out doing you a favor!"

"A favor! What kind of favor would put Dominique in danger!" he asked, spinning around, a hurt expression on his face.

"Jeez, calm down, Sion. Dominique is FINE. She's a big girl. She can handle and take care of herself. Besides…" he added in a low voice, "she was the one who got us into this mess anyway" he chuckled, remembering how she climbed all over his lap in the car and distracted him.

If it wasn't for that, none of them would be at the police station right now!

"But it surrre was amazing…" he mused to himself, and unfortunately Sion overheard.

"Exactly what…was so amazing, Kou…"

Realizing he was found out, Kou innocently stared off into space, then returned his attention to Sion and smirked. "Something your little ears couldn't handle!" he said with a grin. And before Sion could respond, Kou nodded towards Dominique. "Look…"

Annoyed, Sion did so and couldn't help but feel relaxed after beholding her.

"You see that? That girl…she's lucky to have a guy like you around her. Even if you are a little too emotional at times…"

Sion shook his head and sighed. "Yeah…I'd be pretty lost without her…"

Not saying a word, Kou smiled and nodded. Sion wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be!

Ad a good thing too! He just hoped Dominique wouldn't let it slip that they used some of the money Sion was saving up to buy that Mustang---which was probably in a used car lot by now.

Sniffling playfully, Kou shook his head and turned to face the wall. "Man I'ma miss that car…."

"Huh what car?" Sion spoke up from behind Kou.

"Uh…."

Back out in the hall, the officer from the front desk took the jewel filled teddy bear from Dominique and prepared to call the couple who had just left not that long ago.

Watching him as he did that, Dominique sent a transmitting message to Volt's cell phone to come to the station right away.

Turning towards the cell, she ran to it and grabbed the bars. "Sion! Sion!"

Hearing his name, the bouncer turned from his little argument with Kou and went immediately to the bars. "Yeah what is it, Dominique?"

"I just called Volt! He should be coming down here soon."

"Allright, good. With him here, maybe we can all bust out of here!"

Kou chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that!"

Sion blinked. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Look over there" Kou said, pointing to the front desk.

The couple had returned! And in record-breaking time!

Recognizing them immediately Sion grabbed the bars and tried to get a better look as best as he could. "Hey! Those must be that little girl's parents!"

"Little girl?" Dominique asked, her emerald eyes growing wide. Turning towards the front, she saw the officer from the front desk addressing the couple and then handing over the bear. They looked extremely pleased and relieved---especially the woman. Then looking around, concern spread across her features and her nasal pitch bounced off the walls. "Now where'uhs our little girl? Did ya happen ta find her?"

"No ma'am" the policeman spoke, shaking his head.

Then at that moment, the station doors flew open and there Volt stood holding the little girl in his arms. "Hey, I've got a missing kid here…she thought my cactaur was her teddy bear…"

"THEIF!" The wife called

"KIDNAPPER!" the husband shouted. And the next thing Volt knew, he was thrown in the same cell too!

"WOW" Kou exclaimed with a whistle. "How'd he throw YOU in here?"

"I…I don't know…" Volt replied with a puzzled expression.

"Well at least we're all in the same place!" Sion said with a spunky smile.

"What the--? What's so great about that? Don't get all sappy on us now, Sion!" Kou retaliated.

"No! Listen up! We can break out of here with a Trinity Rush!"

"Oh! Great thinking Sion!"

Meanwhile, Dominique had been pulled to the side by the officer at the front desk.

"Huh? What is it?"

"These fine people would like to give you a reward on finding their lost heirloom."

"Huh?"

"Yes!" the wife agreed. "An' thank you for putting those NASTY TERRIBLE men in JAIL!"

"Yeah!" the husband chimed in.

Dominique gave them gut-wrenching expression that explained her confusion and shook her head. "But I didn't…!"

"Now now, no need for modesty!" the husband said. "Here you go!"

"Yes, you deserved it" the wife added.

Dominique's eyes widened as the couple handed her a briefcase filled with a large wad of cash. Row to row!

"JUST HOW MUCH IS IN HERE!"

"Exactly I million dollars!" the husband smiled.

"Wow!" Dominique exclaimed, then gave the couple her most cutesy girly smile and bowed. "Thank you! "

Giving her a nod, the couple waved good-bye and left the station with their daughter behind them.

Smiling as she watched them go, Dominique accidentally picked up something the husband whispered to his wife behind the doors. "Hey that worked out great! Which bank or jewelry store should we rob next?"

Fidgeting uncomfortably at that, Dominique looked at the cash, then shrugged. "OH WELL It's mine now! Hmm it's probably enough to bail Sion and the guys out of there too. " then she thought about it. "Hmm should I bail them out or not… Hmm bail or new outfit…bail or new outfit with 5 matching pairs of charms, chains and necklaces? One is definitely starting to outweigh the other!"

Thinking about it some more, she sighed and made her choice.

"I GUESS I'll help them out. …But they can get out of there themselves!" she decided reluctantly and began to give the officer at the front desk the money, when a wall shattering BOOM was heard and the second she looked up, Sion, Kou and Volt Trinity Rushed out the cell.

She smiled happily and jumped up and down, inwardly cheering for them. "I knew they could do it! Whoa!" she cried as they passed her and Sion scooped her up in the process.

Barreling down the icy steps to the station and into the snowy streets, they continued to charge until Dominique finally weighed them down and they skid across the frigid road.

"Whooooo! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!" Dominique chirped loudly.

Laughing, Kou and Sion slid over to her, while Volt simply chuckled.

"Good goin, Dommie!" Kou smiled, tussling in her hair. "You sure set those guys up really well, being able to keep a case full of money like that!"

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Kou on that one." Sion chimed in, also playfully messing in her hair.

"Uh, I'm not so sure you guys should be doing that…" Volt warned, eyeing Dominique's flickering expressions of annoyance and anger.

Kou just laughed it off. "Surrrre we do! What could Dommie possibly do---"

He immediately stopped joking when he saw her eyes flash red.

"Uh oh…"

"Dominique?" Sion softly called to her.

The three of them sat there motionless, watching Dominique quiver and clench her fists until….she leapt up and flashed the peace sign with a huge grin on her face. "GOTCHA!"

"Whew!" they all breathed.

"For a second there, I thought we were goners!" Kou exhaled, exasperated.

"Oh, I'm still going to get you!" Dominique threatened playfully, scrunching her cute little nose at Kou. "I TOLD you I hated that name!"

"No you didn't!" Kou defended, winking "You just said not to call you that! There is a difference!"

"Not much!"

"Oh yes there is, Dommie!" Kou laughed and stuck is tongue out at her.

"KOU!" Dominique roared and chased after him.

Needless to say, Kou loved being chased by such a cute girl!

"Nyah nyah, can't catch me!"

"Slow down, or I'll make you slow down!"

"Oooh you'd like me to go nice and slow, eh Dommie?"

"AAGGGGHHH! Get back here!" she yelled.

Wearily, Volt watched them while Sion stared with wide eyes. "…Dominique…?" he questioned, almost whining.

"Ah, cheer up, Sion. Come on, let's get back."

"Back?" Sion asked, looking up at Volt curiously. Then he cringed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry I ditched my shift like that…!"

Smiling faintly, Volt shook his head. "Uh huh. Well it's over and done with now. But you're standing watch an extra three hours each day for a week because of that."

Sion recoiled as if he were a child scolded by his parent, then nodded. "Yeah. Allright, I guess I deserved that haha…"

"Hmm…" Volt mused then started walking towards Dog Street.

Picking up the suitcase of money, Sion followed alongside Volt. "…By the way…if you came down here and to the police station, just who was watching the club?"

--

Two guys dressed in heavy trenchcoats and beanie caps were joking around and stopped when they reached the club. Noticing that no one was around to guard it, they sped towards the doorway.

But suddenly, a giant cactaur dropped down out of nowhere and tipped downward.

The guys started to wonder what a giant green monster was doing there but their curiosity came to an end when a giant gray text box appeared, reading " Needleese! 10,000 Needles!"

And they got needle-ized! Little numbers ranging in the 10,000s appeared above their heads and they fell out on the ground, knocked out with little x's in their eyes.

Well, that answers that!

--

Weeks had passed, and Sion and Dominique were finally able to go out and have some time to themselves. And after much pleading from Kou, Sion had gone down to a car lot and gotten the Mustang back before it was sent off to a junkyard somewhere. Sion didn't want anyone else to be around Dominique and himself while they went out, but since Kou had gotten so attached to that car, Dominique had brought up an interesting placement for Kou.

Sitting in the drivers seat in cap and uniform, Kou waited for the couple to get back into the car. Once they did, he glanced into his rear view mirror and grumbled: "Where would the two lovebirds like to go now?"

Seeing this as another opportunity to poke fun at Kou, she smiled deviously and patted Kou's shoulder. "How about someplace where there's better gratitude!"

Kou grinned and narrowed his eyes. "I'll **take you** someplace where there's more **gratitude**, Dominique…"

"Ahem! Could we just get going Kou!" she shot back with a laugh and snuggled back against Sion.

Looking between the two of them, Sion smiled and shook his head.

"Happy 3rd Anniversary on becoming a Bouncer, Sion!" Dominique whispered, closing her eyes.

Smiling, he looked over to Dominique and gently squeezed her hand and laid his head against hers.

THE END!

-Mel


End file.
